The present invention relates to aqueous polymeric dispersions comprising starch and polymers of vinyl monomers such as styrene and butadiene. Such dispersions are useful as binder materials in paper coating compositions. Blends of starch and synthetic latex materials are useful as binders in paper coatings as they provide a combination of the advantageous qualities of each of the two types of binder materials. Such blends, however, suffer from various limitations, one of which is instability in the presence of a salt solution.